Talk:Bulla
Edit What the heck?! I put down a little bit of trivia that, since Bulla is Half-Saiyan, she should be able to become a Super Saiyan, and it's deleted? WTF? : Unfortunately it is speculation because we are not sure that any female saiyans CAN become Super Saiyans. The page on Pan goes into more detail about this, and Toriyama's reasons for never having a female Super Saiyan. 16:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) "However, the FUNimation dub states it has been ten years, so 794 to 795 Age. This would account better for Bulla's outward appearance, making her 16 and 17 in the FUNimation dub, which contests to her more "teenage attitude". This sentence makes no sense. Bra does not look 16-17 in GT, if one goes by Bulma's appearance in Dragonball at age 16. Bra seems to have a tweeny personality and body to match (no breasts). Also, doesn't seem to drive (which her mother does by age 16). 05:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) :You may be forgetting that the physical appearance of a Saiyan changes more slowly with age than that of a human. Because of this, we do not speculate as the to characters age based on assumptions, and instead we list facts. 05:53, June 28, 2010 (UTC) : :I agree with 10xkamehameha Pan is said to be 14 yet she appeas as a 9 year old but with a bust while Bulla should be the same age if not older yet she doesnt appear that way. Saiyans age differently then humans. 14:39, April 26, 2011 (UTC) About Trivia. Shouldnt it be added that she can go SSJ since she is a saiyan/human hybrid.? Just because she is a female doesnt mean she cant. Didnt AT say he didnt have a design for them thats why right? Go biologicaly speaking she can since Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr did. And they have less saiyan blood then her. 14:37, April 26, 2011 (UTC) :No. Jeangabin666 17:02, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Why no? She is obviously a Human/Saiyan hybrid therefore meaing she has the abilty to go SSJ any saiyan does they just need the right motive or need to be prodigies like Goten and Trunks. Also why did you undo my edit? It wasnt speculation Maron was like 3 or 4 when Goten and Trunks where 7 and 8 meaning 20 years later when GT came she is obviously a grown woman. She doesnt just not age because her mother is a andriod. If Bulla is taller then her shoundt that hint something? What 12 year old is taller then a 20 year old? Even in Dbzs world that isnt logical. 17:11, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Im hearing a rumor that goten married bra? 00:06, June 1, 2011 (UTC) I think Bra deserves the right be considered a Super Saiyan simply because she's a half-saiyan like her brother. I think the ONLY reason we never actually find out if she is or not, is because the whole time she's DBGT she's too busy being a party girl, going shopping, dates. etc. to be a warrior like the men of her family. If she was actually a fighter like the rest of them, we'd know for sure if she could go Super Sayin. Besides who says girls can't become Supers? PAN probably could do it, if she had a little more saiyan blood in her, or if she managed to get the right amount of anger in her that the men in her family had to obtain in order to activate the sleeping Super Saiyan in them. I don't think its even fair that the daughter of the most powerful half breed saiyan on the planet can't achieve Super Saiyan hood like the rest of here family just because she has less saiyan blood in her. Come on, her future grandson has even LESS saiyan blood in HIM, yet HE'S able to go Super. I disagree! Bulla doesn't deserve to be a Super Saiyan.. Haven't you realised she doesn't fight?? I also disgree that it was 20 years. It was 10 after KB Saga and 5 years after Z. Marron should be 18,(:O reference much?) Bulla should be 15 and Pan should be 13. Reason for this, if it was 5 years after KB saga and 10 years after Z, Bulla would be 10, Pan would be 8 and Marron would still be 18, so HOW would Bulla be taller? Also, wouldn't Bulma be pregnant at the KB Saga???"Share your knowledge, it's a great way to achieve immortality." 22:42, November 11, 2011 (UTC) HER NAME IS BRA!!! What the heck is it with people and this obseesion with calling Bra by her lame ass AMERICAN name BULLA?? Her name has ALWAYS been Bra and shouldn't be considered Bulla as if it's ALWAYS been her name. Oh come on, Bulla's like a warped version of 'Bulma' that the American dubbers came up with because they didn't want to call her by her original name, probably because they deemed such a name 'inappropriate' despite the fact that Bulma's family are SUPPOSED to be named after underwear. All the dubbers did was take Bulma's name and replace the 'M' with an extra 'L' and used it to rename Bra. Renaming Bra as Bulla, is like them renaming Mr. Satan as Hercule, because his original name practically screams the devil, or renaming HELL as HFIL or better known as the 'Home For Infinite Losers', even though the original japanese version of the series called the place by its rightful name. Don't tarnish Bra's image and say that 'Bulla' is her real name, in both the original Japanese version of the series as well as the dub.